(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer and a facsimile, and particularly to an image forming apparatus provided with an image display operation device capable of displaying a preview of a display image formed based on image data which is input.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus has been known that is provided with an image display operation device capable of displaying a preview of a display image formed based on image data which is input. According to such an image forming apparatus, by displaying, on a display screen, a preview of a processing result that a document is scanned (pre-scanned) in advance before executing a job, it is possible to confirm the read document before outputting an image.
For example, such a multi-functional peripheral having a copy function and a fax function has been known that includes a preview function for preventing printing mistakes by displaying an image read by a scanner portion or an image captured from a PC or the like through an I/O portion on a display before printing.
Moreover, a technology for reducing erroneous printing and test printing for a sheet of paper of a special type is disclosed. In Patent Literature 1, a feature of a sheet of paper set on a paper tray is obtained by an image sensor and image data of a document created by an application program is synthesized with image data of the sheet of paper thus obtained to be displayed on a printing preview window (display screen). In the technology described in Patent Literature 1, however, preview display of a back side is not disclosed.
As a technology of preview display of a back side, an image forming apparatus is also known that includes a function for rotating front and back of a preview image according to a flick operation or the like to intuitively grasp how front and back of the image are output. The flick operation is an operation for sliding a finger touching a display screen.